Mother's Intuition
by T.K. Yuy
Summary: Sometimes, mother's know best... (slash; character death; murder of an innocent; mpreg)


Mother's Intuition.

by Teek

I had known there was something more to all this than just doing as the Order asked.  My son never did anything that wasn't slightly benefitial to himself.  I suppose that's my fault.  I spoiled him too much.  But he is my only child, so I guess I was allowed that.

But no, this is different. This is not at all what the Order had in mind when they sent him back to the Manor, with instructions to get close to him.  They never meant _this_ close.  They never meant for him to sleep with him.  They never meant for him to feel anything for the bastard.  Vivian help me, if I do something irrational.  I should have voted against the motion, but I didn't see the harm in it at the time.  Gods, how could I have been so blind?  Even without a wand, that man is trouble.  Dumbledore doesn't know it, but I do.  He can do wandless magic –very limited mind you, but he can do it.  And he's teaching my son how to channel magic.  Heavens forbid he find out that it's not his own magic.  Although, after what I over heard last night, I doubt that he'd mind.

I just don't understand where I went wrong.  I taught him how to look after himself, and even taught him about relationships –Merlin knows his father wouldn't have done it- but it all seems to have no weight on the scale that makes this decision.

They walk through the halls as if it were perfectly alright for them to be there.  Hand in hand, as if it were an every day common occurance.  They've passed my office already, chattering happily, which is just wrong.  Of all the things in the world that should not be, it is that vile creature –that horrid beast that has ensnared my son- being happy.  He deserves to die an infinite number of times a horribly painful death.  By my hand, if I had my way.

"Mother?"  
  


They were looking for me.  And found me, obviously.  I feel the pain that I knew would come when I first saw my baby like this, and I know what I have to do. 

"What is it, darling?"  
"Tom and I have some wonderful news."

"Oh?"  
  


If there is one thing about the Veela blood I possess –and unfortunately I am extremely grateful that blood was passed down to my son-  that I have never protested, was my ability to over ride my child.  I will not fail him again, if my intuition is correct.

"We're having a baby!

FuckFuckFuckBuggerFuck!  Morgana help me, Draco forgive me.  Lucius, save me.

I stand and move around my desk to hug my ecstatic son, feeling his energy as if it were my own, and I let a single tear fall.

"Congratulations." I say, pushing my own Veelan magic at him. "Have you told your father?"  
"No, I couldn't find him, actually."

I pull back and smile sweetly at him.  He's so happy that he doesn't realize what is about to happen.  I told him I could do it.  On numerous occassions.  I told him if he didn't protect himself, I would fix it.  And I don't care that this is planned, it is –by both his father and I- not going to be the next Malfoy heir.  It seems 'Tom' (Ha!  He'll never be thought of by that name.) doesn't have a clue either.  For an eighty-year old man in a teens body, he is stupid.  Although I could've told you that ages ago.

"I think he's down in the music room.  Why don't you two head down and give him the good news, and I'll join you shortly.  I just want to seal my letter to Peony."

"Okay."

I hug him again, giving the final blast of magic that I knew would do as it was supposed to, and once they're about half way to the stairs, I hear the scream.  I screw my eyes shut, knowing exactly what he's feeling, and I let the tears fall now.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, opening my eyes to see the red-eyed, furious _thing_  fly through the doorway.

"You had no right to-"  
"He is my son, I have every right!"

"He is _my_ partner.  Do you have any idea how long we've been trying for this?"  
"He's sixteen, and I'll not have my son used to bring your child into this world, _Voldemort_."

He looks at me with dark eyes, and I smirk.  

"I have never trusted you, and I most certainly will not trust you with my son and grandchild, let alone my family's heir."  
"You willingly killed your son's happiness, because of your hatred and inability to trust."

"I killed your spawn, and thus saved my _only son_ from heartbreak.  You would have dragged him down through hell and back after that child was born, and I will not let you make a monster out of the ones I love."

"You, my dear woman, are the monster.  Killing innocent children –unborn children- for your own selfish-"  
"Selfish is leading a _sixteen year old boy_ to fall in love with you, promising him the world and your heart, just to have a pureblood child that would be more powerful than yourself, and the Heir of Slytherin ta boot!  _Selfish_ is getting my son with child before the thought of marrige is even considered, and you of all people should understand how proper _pureblood_ families have traditions and codes to follow.  I am not as stupid and flightly as the world would like to think, _Voldemort_, and I see straight through you.  So kill me if you wish, you fucking mudblood, but you. Will. Not. Harm. My. Son!  
  


I see the green in his eyes, and I know what's coming.  I see Draco and Lucius standing in the doorway.  Lucius is terrified, Draco is furious.  I just killed his baby, so of course he's angry with me.  But I don't care.  When this bastard uses him and tosses him aside, he'll understand, and thank me for this.

"I've always known you were in with that fool's Order.  I knew the second you refused my mark, you vain little twit!" he spits, the green radiating from his eyes down his arms and to his fingertips.

"Better to be a Phoenix than a Snake."

"You were a Slytherin, you were born a Snake."

"I _chose_ Slytherin, you idiot.  You honestly didn't do your homework, _Tom_, because Godric had more than one child, and the Potter's weren't the only _direct Heirs_."

A gasp of surprise from my darling son as it all finally clicked, and a flash of green as He Who Must Not Be Named finally learned how to make himself a focus for magic.  A small spray of blood, a scream, and shocked red eyes.  I smile sadly as Tom Marvolo Riddle, the man who is Lord Voldemort, sank to his knees, slowly deteriorating.

"How…" he rasps, eyes fading slowly.

"Gryffindor's power was given to his children," I say, holding my son tightly as he cries, "And so long as at least of his heirs is alive, the other cannot die."

With an anguished cry of defeat, his body becomes nothing but dust.  Lucius falls to his knees in the doorway, and I hold my hand out to him.  He takes it, and holds me.  And our son.  

"You…" Draco hiccups. "You're the one that told Dobby to warn Harry back in second year!"

"Yes, love, I was.  Couldn't very well let my Godson die, could I?"  
"G-Godson!" 

I smile and kiss my son's head, holding him close.

"Yes, my Godson.  James Potter was my fourth cousin, through the wonders of the faimly tree, anyway.  I can't explain how we're directly related, other than the fact that he is decended from Godric's son, while I the daughter."  
"So that makes Potter and I cousins, somehow."  
"Yes, and no.  It's too distant for us to really be categorized as anything other than friends, but we knew about our relation to Godric, and thought it best that one of us be a Slytherin, to keep things from focusing on the both of you."  
"So I'm…"

"An Heir of Gryffindor, yes."

"Oh, Gods, how could I have been so stupid?!"  
"You're young yet, Draco, you have much time to learn and love.  Tom was… not the right choice."  
"Obviously."

"I should have said something sooner."  
"How did you know his feelings and intentions weren't genuine, Mum?"  
"Mother's intuition, of course."

My son…  I haven't failed you.  I'll make sure you end up with the right man, I promise.

~

"So, how's Harry?" I ask him as he flops into the couch next to me, feet curled up, head on my shoulder.

"He's good.  He's coming by in about two weeks.  He can bring Sirius too, can't he?" he replies.

"Of course.  We'll need to have all of his family –and the people he considers family- here if we're to be planning a wedding and a baby shower." I smile.  
"H-How did you- I haven't told anyone but Harry and Pansy, and I know neither of them told!"  
"Mother's intuition, Draco.  You'll develop it eventually."

Despite the pain Voldemort –and myself, by aborting his first child- my son was happy.  That is all I need to know that I've done my job right.  Mother's intuition indeed.


End file.
